The Avengers get LOKI'D
by SilverTongueLoki
Summary: In which Tony is afraid of puppies, Clint hugs Natasha, Thor's hammer is green, and Loki has some fun. Blackhawk implied. Anything else you see is purely of your own imagination. Rated T for language from Tony Stark and Director Fury. Enjoy!


**The Avengers Get LOKI'D**

Loki gained the knowledge that all of the Avengers were staying in the same building, Stark Tower, no less. Oh, this is too good for him to pass up. He sat down at his desk and began plotting his next move. A smirk played at his lips.

_I can't wait to see their faces… This Is going to be fun…_

Tony Stark

Tony Stark, the "Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist", sat in his room, quivering in fear. The creature across the room from him sat innocently, but, oh, Stark knew better. Beyond its big, bright eyes and its soft fur, it was a monster.

"STARK!" roared an angry voice from outside his bedroom. "Where the hell are you?"

Tony recognized the voice to be Natasha's. "C-come in, Natasha!"

She walked in, nearly tripping on the ball of fur sitting in the doorway. Seeing that thing, her face softened considerably. "Stark, why are you still in here… With a puppy… and why are you shivering?"

Stark frowned. "Bad memories… Terrible memories… How did that- that _thing _get in here, anyway?"

Natasha looked confused before cracking a smile. "You, the _great _Tony Stark, are afraid of puppies!"

Tony narrowed his eyes. "Tell anyone, I ruin all of your chances with Barton. Got it?"

"Got it!" she answered too quickly.

Tony chuckled. "You are so in love with him."

"I know," she said with a childish smile. "Now, let's get this little guy to the local pound. Say, what's his name, anyway?"

"Oh, I don't know," Tony said sarcastically. "Maybe you should ask it."

Natasha checked the name on the collar. She started to grin devilishly. "Tony?"

"Mmm?"

"You've just been LOKI'D," she said, showing him the name on the tag. Engraved into the metal, was the name Loki.

Tony narrowed his eyes. "Son of a bitch."

Steve Rodgers

Steve was pacing around his room, trying to figure out a way to get out of his thirtieth story room in Stark Tower. A certain god of mischief had decorated his room with German flags, even his _suit _had been replaced from the American flag to the German flag.

As if that wasn't enough, whoever it was had put glue in the locks on the door. Infuriated, Steve kicked at the door, and, with an unexpected turn of events, the hinges on the door gave out. With a thunderous _CRACK! _the door broke into two pieces.

Steve stalked out of his room and down to the kitchen. Bruce banner and Thor were sitting at the table. Bruce looked up and raised an eyebrow at Steve's infuriated look.

Steve held up the poster that had been plastered into his headboard. In all caps, written boldly across the top of the page was: **LOKI WAS HERE**

Bruce started to laugh. "Is that all?"

Captain America threw his vandalized suit onto the table. "My. Entire. Room. Looks. Like. This."

Thor burst out laughing. "Loki did this?"

"I just got LOKI'D. Mind if I kill him?"

"Go right ahead," Thor said.

Clint Barton

Clint had just been given a new mission. It was late, and he hadn't slept for the past two days, but he agreed anyway. He and Natasha were just going on a routine call, nothing major.

Hawkeye grabbed his bow and quiver of arrows. He grabbed an arrow out of the quiver just to make sure that everything was alright… that's when he noticed that something was wrong.

The arrow was _foam. _Fake! Clint, furious, slung the quiver off his back and dumped out all of the arrows. The were all paper, foam, or just plain useless.

A small slip of paper fluttered out of the quiver and landed on the floor at Barton's feet. He plucked it up and slowly read the flowery handwriting.

To my _dearest _hawk,

I hope you enjoy the arrows.

-Loki

You could hear Clint's shout of pure anger from three floors down.

Natasha Romanoff

Natasha was not a woman easily tricked. Heck, she managed to trick Loki, god of mischief, lies, and _trickery. _

Basically, when her entire room had been covered in fake spiders, Natasha was not amused, to say the least. When she shut the door, however, she set off some invisible trigger. All of the "fake" spiders started to scuttle towards Natasha, very much alive. Natasha shrieked and ran to the door. It wouldn't open.

She proceeded to pound on the wall that separated her room and Clint's room desperately.

"CLINT!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. "SOMEONE LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Clint burst into the room, with nothing but a pair of jeans on and soap foaming in his hair. "What the hell?" he shouted when he saw all of the spiders.

Natasha shot past him and stuck herself to the wall behind her. "Sp-sp-spiders… so many…"

Thor and Tony rounded the corner to see a half-naked Clint giving a scared Natasha a comforting hug. Thor smiled a little smile and backed off, while Tony had a smirk playing at his lips. This is too good of an opportunity for him to pass up.

"Finally," Tony said when Thor was out of sight.

Clint turned on him and gave him a look that clearly said: "Not now, Stark!"

Natasha pushed back from Clint gently. Her smile said that she was alright, but her eyes were burning with fury at Tony. "Tony, please do me a favor and go into my room to grab me a tissue."

Tony shrugged. "Alright."

Natasha enjoyed his shrill screams when she slammed the door behind him. Then, she noticed a silver message painted onto her door in light letters.

_You just got LOKI'D, as you mortals call it._

"Damnit!" She shouted. "I hate you, Loki!"

Bruce Banner

Bruce Banner sat in his lab, practically asleep on the desk. Glancing at the clock, he groaned inwardly. _3:23 am, _Bruce thought to himself. _I think that it's fair to call it a night. I've been down here since this morning… er, yesterday morning. _

Bruce stumbled out of the lab and up to his room. On the way, he grabbed a snack from Stark's ever-stocked kitchen. He continued up to his room, nibbling on a cheeto.

He stepped into his room and collapsed onto his bed.

_Finally, I can sleep in my room, my very green room… Wait… Green? _Bruce's eyes flew open.

Sure enough, his entire room was a dull green. Everything had been painted the same shade, from the dresser to the walls, down to the originally plush, white carpet.

Bruce's eyes narrowed. _Must… Not… Lose… Control… This is just Stark trying to mess with you, Banner. Calm down._

Bruce almost had entire control over himself, that is, until he saw the name of a certain god of mischief written in black letters on the wall. Sleep forgotten, he ran through the halls, trying to get out of the building.

Let's just say that Bruce barely made it outside before "The Other Guy" took over.

Thor Odinson

Thor woke up to sun slowly streaming through the windows. The god sat up on his bed, and extended his hand, reaching for his hammer. He had a moment of pure terror when his hammer wasn't next to him. He looked around the room frantically. Then, he saw it by the door where he had left it last night.

The relief was short lived, however, until Thor saw what color it is. It was lime green with a black substance that reflected light, like a small mirror.

Thor picked up the hammer gingerly and surveyed the damage, anger boiling.

"What is this sorcery?" Thor exclaimed, throwing his hammer onto the ground.

Bruce and Clint came around the corner, expecting Thor to have a cell phone or something like that.

"What's the problem, big fella? I- oh," Clint stopped mid sentence when he saw the color of the hammer. "Oh no, not you too."

Bruce suppressed a smile. "That 'sorcery' is called glitter. A- er -Sparkly substance that bonds well with glue."

Thor raised the hammer, furious. Only then did he notice that the "glitter", as Banner called it, spelled out a name. Loki.

"I'm going to kill him," Thor muttered.

"Welcome to the club," Clint said. "You're in line behind everyone else on the team."

Bruce grinned. "I have a better idea. Clint, assemble the rest of the team. I've got a plan that will make a certain god regret the day he ever messed with The Avengers."

One Hour Later…

"I like the way you think, Banner," Clint said.

Thor grunted. "As do I."

"So," Steve said. "Are we in an agreement?"

Everyone nodded.

That's when Nick Fury burst through the door. Tony and Clint burst into laughter at the sight of his attire. His eyepatch was hot pink, with black lettering that spelled out, you guessed it, "Loki" across the actual patch. His jumpsuit was lime green. His shoes were bright red. Everyone in the room, including Steve, were trying to suppress snickers.

"AVENGERS!" he roared. "I need you all to find that little mischievous, smirking little shit so that I can kill him."

Clint grinned, already on his feet. He popped his bow to full size. "Way ahead of you, director."

**A/N So, what do you guys think? It will continue for one or two more chapters, I'm not so sure yet. Reviews make me happy! Goodbye for now, my lovlies! **

**-SilverTongueLoki**


End file.
